Alois joins the Ouran Host Club
by thegirlhidden
Summary: Alois ends up at Ouran High School, where he joins the host club. But are the others ready for him? And is he ready for the host club? Who is this mysterious, beautiful little boy?


"Into positions, everyone! The new recruit for the host club is coming today!" yelled Tamaki Suoh, frantically rushing around music room 3 in search of his top hat. The Host Club's costumes today were inspired by Old English fashion. Tamaki finally found his tall hat with a blue bow that matched his long tailcoat. Haruhi Fujioka flopped into her spot in the antique wooden chair that used to belong to Tamaki.

"Haru-Chan! Be careful! We can't spoil you lovely dress!" Haruhi swore she could he hearts in his eyes.

"Why do I have to wear this again?" She was referring to her long pink dress with lace accents. "Can't the new member just think I'm a boy too?"

"Haruhi, I've explained it a million times! We must all be a family! Kyoya is the mommy, I'm the daddy, and as daddy, I say that we must all be honest with each other!"

"And he wanted to see Haruhi in that dress," said Hikaru to his twin, Kaoru. He snickered. Tamaki ran off to his emo corner, and Haruhi pouted. Honey appeared, flanked by Mori, and tugged on her sleeve.

"Haru-Chan, I think you look _really really pretty _in your dress!" She blushed. "Thanks, Honey. But I can't stand the feel of all this tulle. And it's **Haruhi." **She lifted up her dress a little to reveal pants underneath. "For my sanity," she said, mostly aimed at Mori. He nodded.

Tamaki was still pouting when the door to the music room swung open. Seven heads turned at the exact same time to see who had opened the door. Seven jaws dropped at the sight.

He was a young boy, no older than 14. He had pale white skin and light blonde hair that fell in his face. His eyes were so blue they were almost white, cold yet happy. He wore a long purple tailcoat, a green waistcoat, black short-shorts, and knee high boots with purple silk laces. His face exuded confidence as he leaned against the door frame.

"Hello," he said, in a high-pitched British Accent. "I see this is the Ouran Host Club. I'm the new member, Alois Trancy." he spun around, and his coat swished and his long blonde hair glinted in the light of the open window.

Tamaki was on the verge of tears. "I...He's...HE'S PERFECTTTTTT!" He ran forward, scooped up Alois, and swung him around. "You will be the perfect member of our Host Club!"

" LET GO OF ME, YOU COMMONER IMBECILE!" Alois bit his shoulder. Tamaki squealed in pain and crumpled to the floor. Alois smoothed his hair. "I don't like it when people touch me." he explained calmly. Haruhi was shocked at how fast his mood could change. Honey started crying and hugged Mori's legs.

"Is Tama-Chan OK?" He asked. Mori stepped forward grabbed Alois by the collar of his shirt. He struggled. "LET! ME! GO!" he threw him to the center of the room. Before he could get up, Kyoya had pulled the switch that lowered the cage.

"What the bloody h*ll?" exclaimed. "I thought this was supposed to be a music room?"

"Kyoya, I was actually wondering about that mysel-" started Haruhi, but she was cut off by a rumble and a platform raising from the the floor.

"Whaa-?!" exclaimed Alois. Renge started yelling at him before her platform was even done turning.

"You! You look so perfect, don't you? OWN IT!" Alois looked at Tamaki, who just shrugged.

"Who is that woman? She's bloody MAD!" he tried to squeeze through the bars, but it was ever so slightly too tight. Renge continued.

"This club is about making women happy! And no woman is happy with a bipolar brat like you! Control yourself! Who are you? Where are you even from?"

Alois began. "My name is Alois I...became, an earl. In London England. I decided to visit Japan. My butler insisted I go to school while I was here. I'm not sure where he is now...I don't like it when Claude leaves me alone." She listened. "And where are your parents, 'Earl Trancy' ?" she asked.

Earl Trancy. He couldn't even hear the name without feeling physically sick. "Just Alois is fine, _please._" Earl Trancy was the old man. Not him. The girl eyed him suspiciously. "My parents- are...staying home. They don't like to travel much." He had a lump in his throat. His answers seemed to please the girl enough.

"Alright then, Alois. I'm going to label you as, "_The one With the Mysterious Past!" _He was annoyed. Why did anyone have to label him as anything? He was about to ask as the nosy girl's mysterious planform sunk back down into ground without a trace.

"Who was that?" he asked Tamaki, who was applying a Hello Kitty band-aid to his 'wounded' shoulder.

"That's our manager, Renge. Her parents work with Kyoya's parents, so we have to keep her around for business reasons. A term you must understand, being an Earl?" Alois actually had no knowledge of business, but he nodded anyway. "And you trust her with your club? You seem awfully used to her."

"Believe it or not, she has done our club well on some occasions. She has an amazingly vast knowledge of how to make girls happy." _Making girls ...happy? _So that's what this club was? Alois mentally groaned. When Claude had signed him up for this activity, he had complained to no end. But he was secretly excited to see what a Japanese host club was like. But now that he knew he had to entertain young girls-he was worried. The only girl he'd ever really interacted with was Lady Elizabeth, when they danced at his ball. He wasn't worried then. It was rather fun making her fiance jealous. But entertaining multiple at one time was another matter.


End file.
